Broken
by spiritualized
Summary: Der Tag der Abrechnung ist gekommen... Die letzten Uchiha treffen erneut aufeinander. Wird Sasuke seiner Rolle als selbsternannter Rächer gerecht werden können? Broken: Manche Dinge sind zu zerbrochen, um repariert zu werden... PostTime Skip, Oneshot


„_Broken"_

_

* * *

_

**Fandom: Naruto **

**Disclaimer**: Nichts gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit, niente.

**Genre**: Drama

**FSK** : PG-13

**Warnings**: Dark, Violence, Death

**Summary**: Der Tag der Abrechnung ist gekommen... Die letzten Uchiha treffen erneut aufeinander. Wird Sasuke seiner Rolle als selbsternannter Rächer gerecht werden können? Broken: Manche Dinge sind zu zerbrochen, um repariert zu werden... Post-Time Skip, One-shot

* * *

_**"Broken"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Uchiha Itachi."

Nicht nur der Name weckte Erinnerungen, sondern auch die ganze Situation, in der sie sich befanden. Vermutlich hätte er dankbar sein sollen, dass zwei weitere Akatsuki beim Versuch, Kyuubi zu erlangen, gescheitert waren und dies dazu geführt hatte, dass Itachi und Kisame überhaupt zum Einsatz kamen. Letzterer war momentan sicherlich schon voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, dem Ziel nachzugehen, während der Schwarzhaarige von seinem einzig noch lebenden Verwandten aufgehalten wurde. Ein ganz schön mutiger Zug, musste er sagen, zu meinen, er könne es alleine mit einem Akatsuki aufnehmen... oder vielleicht eher töricht.

Wieder standen sie sich hier und jetzt in den Wäldern Konohas gegenüber, der ehemaligen Heimat beider Brüder, die nicht mehr zurückkonnten, Abtrünnige waren. Derselbe Wald, indem sie früher Shurikentechniken trainierte und in dem Itachi seinen kleinen Bruder auf dem Rücken nach Hause trug, nachdem sich dieser übereifrig den Knöchel verstaucht hatte.

„Sasuke."

Der nunmehr Zwanzigjährige hatte sich äußerlich so gut wie nicht verändert; dieselben kalten Augen und das ausdruckslose Gesicht, von dem man keine Gefühlsregungen hätte ablesen können, auch wenn der hohe Kragen des Akatsukimantels nicht bereits den Mund verdecken würde.

Auch Sasuke hatte seine markante Frisur, die doch sein Markenzeichen war, behalten; die Haare waren zwar gewachsen, doch noch immer schienen sie der Schwerkraft trotzen zu wollen. Doch trotz der noch immer schlanken Statur hatte der jüngere Uchiha an Größe gewonnen, war in dieser Hinsicht seinem Bruder fast ebenbürtig. Der Yukata offenbarte die blasse Haut, die trotz langer Jahre harten Trainings noch relativ narbenfrei war. Diese Freizügigkeit stellte einen neuen Zug an Sasuke dar, die seine Veränderung unterstrich.

Diese fiel Itachi natürlich sogleich auf, war Sasuke doch relativ ruhig, ja, unverändert, im Anbetracht dessen, dass er nun seinem Todfeind gegenüberstand, dem er bei der letzten Begegnung sofort und wutentbrannt mit einem Frontalangriff schaden wollte – eine lächerliche Aktion.

Da der ältere nichts sagte, anscheinend schon abwartete, dass Sasuke seinen Tod deklarierte, übernahm der jüngere Bruder wie erwartet das Wort, kurz und bündig: „Hier endet alles. Mach dich bereit."

Der Blick, entschlossen. Das Schwert, bereit, Blut zu schmecken. Der Schlagabtausch, kurz. Viel zu kurz eigentlich, ohne Nin- oder Genjutsu, die Spezialitäten der beiden Uchiha, ein reines Duell, ausgeführt mit Eisen und Muskelkraft, beobachtet von blutroten Augen.

Sasuke war im Rausch, musste er doch endlich nicht länger nur einstecken im Kampf gegen Itachi, der Uchiha-Legende, die ihn nie zuvor im Leben auch nur eine Gelegenheit gegeben hatte, ihn überhaupt nur zu berühren. Darum wunderte es ihn umso mehr, wie ihm das nur passieren konnte.

Es war ein flüchtiger Moment, zwischen dem metallischen Klirren zweier Gegenstände, das letztendlich Itachis Kunai mehrere Meter weit wegschleuderte, wo die Spitze sich in den weichen Waldboden grub, und dem surrealem Stillstand, der darauf folgte. In diesem kurzen Augenblick realisierte Sasuke es:

Er hatte seine Chance vertan.

„... was ist los, Otouto? Hast du etwa Angst vor mir? Oder eher davor zum Mörder zu werden?"

Selbst jetzt blieb Itachi ruhig, ließ sich an seiner Stimmlage nichts anmerken, auch wenn Sasuke sich einbildete, Spott gehört zu haben. Immerhin hatte er es hier mit jemandem zu tun, der – vermutlich auch noch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, wie er sich gut vorstellen konnte – gemordet hatte, während er selbst gerade buchstabieren lernte.

„Nein. Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor dir... und meine Hände sind bereits befleckt vom Blut unseres Clans, den ich nicht vor dem Untergang bewahren konnte."

Sasuke betrachtete seine freie Handfläche, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. „Siehst du es nicht? Allein die Opfer, die ich unter Orochimarus Befehl getötet habe... nur um dich besiegen zu können. Aber..."

Da erschien es wieder; dieses Bild, das vorhin plötzlich aufgetaucht war und ihn noch immer in seinen Träumen heimsuchte, wenngleich seine Tränen inzwischen versiegt waren: Das Bild seines geliebten Bruders, das ihn anlächelte.

„... sag mir, Itachi: Warum? Warum hast du sie umgebracht? Ich kann dich nicht umbringen, bevor ich es nicht weiß!"

Während seine Stimme nun wieder laut wurde, seine ehemalige Stärke wiedererlangte, packte er den anderen beim Kragen.

Itachi observierte seinen Bruder mit einem kühlen Blick. Er würde sich wohl doch nie ändern; schon wieder hatte er seine Beherrschung verloren, etwas, das kein Ninja tun sollte, aber letztendlich viele taten.

Schließlich schloss er resignierend die Augen, bevor er aus dem Nichts heraus den Spieß umdrehte; mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich mit der einen Hand Sasukes Griff entledigt, mit der anderen das Schwert weggeschlagen. Mit einem Würgegriff, der dem nach ihrem vorhergehenden „Kampf" vor drei Jahren mehr als nur ähnelte, packte er den kleineren am Hals und rammte ihn gegen einen nahestehenden Baumstamm. „Du hast es noch immer nicht verstanden. Dir fehlt der Hass. Solange du nur wegen deines Verantwortungsgefühls gegenüber dem Clan rächen willst, wirst du mich nicht töten können."

Er verstärkte den Griff um Sasukes Luftröhre, ließ ihn vor Schmerz die Augen zusammenkneifen und röcheln, bevor er ihn weiter mit Worten traktierte: „Ich sagte bereits: Ich wollte nur mein Können testen. Was denkst _du_ denn, wieso ich alle getötet habe, Otouto?"

Abgesehen davon, dass Sasuke fast nicht imstande war, klar zu denken und schon bunte Flecken vor Augen sah, würgte er rebellisch hervor: „... damit ich dich... töte... Bastard."

Nie hätte er mit Itachis Reaktion gerechnet.

„Richtig."

Sasuke riss die Augen weit auf, als er endlich losgelassen wurde und zu Boden stürzte, auf allen vieren aufkam und um Atem rang. Was...?

Viel Zeit zum Wundern hatte er nicht, denn schon hatte ihn Itachi wieder gepackt, diesmal an den Haaren, was zu lautstarkem Protest führte, und zog ihn zu sich in Augenhöhe.

„Bist du jetzt in der Lage, mich zu töten?"

Sasuke war so geschockt, dass er erst langsam bemerkte, wie das Blut aus seiner Brust floss und schon seit einigen Sekunden stetig zu Boden tropfte. Auch an seinem Mundwinkel rannte etwas warmes hinab und es war, als er hustete und noch mehr seiner kostbaren Lebensflüssigkeit an die Luft brachte und somit ihre rote Farbe erst verlieh, dass er hinabsah zu dem Arm seines Bruders, das knapp über seinem Herz in seinem Körper steckte. Das Leuchten zeugte davon, dass er Chakra benutzt hatte, um die Wunde zu schaffen.

Unter großen Mühen hob er beide Arme und krallte sich mit ihnen in Itachis Arm, der nunmehr sein ganzes Gewicht in der Luft hielt, um so die Schmerzen zu dämmen. Wie ironisch, dass er Naruto vor langer Zeit ebenso durchbohrt hatte... nur hatte Sasuke leider keine heilenden Kyuubi-Kräfte.

„... ich glaube dir nicht. Das... kann doch nicht alles sein...", brachte der junge Mann hervor und mit jedem Wort wurde Itachis Mantel etwas röter, da der Ärmel Sasukes Blut abfing.

„So ist es aber. Sag mir, kleiner Bruder, wozu ich sonst lebe. Ich bin nur ein Werkzeug, das müsstest du am Besten wissen, denn du standest über die ganzen Jahre in meinem Schatten. Immer wolltest du meinen Leistungen nacheifern und hast dabei nicht gesehen, dass _du_ der warst, der die ganze Liebe unserer Eltern empfangen hast. Du konntest ein ganz normales Leben führen, du hattest eine _Kindheit_... in Wirklichkeit war _ich_ es, der _dich_ beneidet hat, Sasuke."

Alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf... er wollte das nicht wahrhaben. Der brennende Schmerz und das Bewusstsein, das ihm langsam entwich, bewiesen, dass dies wahr, wirklich war. Sasuke wusste, dass das sehr wohl alles Sinn machte. So war das also...

Wieso hatte er es eigentlich nicht gesehen? Itachi, die Legende... wurde benutzt, wie alle anderen Ninjas auch. Darum hat er sie umgebracht... er hatte nichts zu verlieren gehabt, so wie Sasuke jetzt.

„Ich... ich verstehe... du wolltest die ganze Zeit... nur frei sein, oder?"

Das Brennen wurde stärker... das Zwitschern lauter. Der junge Shinobi hob seine rechte Hand, in der nun mit seiner letzten Kraftreserve Chidori entstand.

„... es tut mir Leid."

Sasuke war sich nicht sicher, wer die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Sie hätten beide ihre Gründe dazu gehabt.

Eigentlich war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt jemand gesagt hatte.

Itachis Gesicht, das so nah war, verschwamm vor seinen Augen und seltsamerweise fragte er sich nun, ob dies das verbliebene Augenlicht seines Gegners sein könnte, viel zu sehr geschwächt von dem Gebrauch des Mangekyou Sharingan. Zitternd holte der jüngere mit der Hand aus... nur noch ein wenig musste er aushalten.

„So war das nicht geplant. Wenn du jetzt Chidori benutzt, verbrauchst du deine Lebensenergie. Es braucht nur einer von uns zu sterben, Sasuke. Ich habe dich nicht dazu getrieben so stark zu werden, damit du jetzt aufgibst."

Ah… jetzt hatte ihn Itachi doch dazu gebracht. Das Brennen in den Augen wollte einfach nicht nachlassen; die Tränen strömten nun frei für ein letztes Mal über seine Wangen und ließen seine ohnehin schon eingeschränkte Sicht noch mehr verschwimmen, in einen bunten Strom von Erinnerungen werden.

„Idiot... glaubst du, ich würde noch leben wollen... als einziger Uchiha? Typisch, willst einfach... abhauen. Ich kann nicht zurück zu den anderen... ich habe sie betrogen. Mein Platz ist hier... wir gehen beide gemeinsam zur Hölle. Diesmal... kannst du es nicht auf... morgen aufschieben... Nii-san."

War da nicht ein Lächeln? Sasuke konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber war sich fast sicher, es zu spüren... vielleicht spielte ihm aber auch nur seine so lang unterdrückten Emotionen einen Streich, jetzt in den letzten Momenten seines Lebens... bevor er sich mit der Energieattacke ins Herz seines großen Bruders bohrte.

_Kakashi... Sakura... Naruto... es tut mir Leid._

Ein dumpfer Aufschlag... dann nichts mehr.

* * *

Es regnete, als sie die Leichen fanden. 

Sakura brach in Tränen aus. Da lagen sie, die Brüder, das Blut bereits größtenteils weggeschwemmt. Als würden sie nur auf dem dreckigen Boden schlafen, den rechten Arm hatten sie beide in der Brust des jeweils anderen; eindeutig der Grund, wieso die Körper leblos waren. Itachis freier Arm jedoch umschlang Sasukes Hüfte, als wäre er wieder der große Bruder mit einem ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt.

Kakashi sah aus wie immer, aber trotzdem konnte man fast hören, wie ein weiterer Teil seines Daseins einen Riss bekam. Manche Dinge waren zu zerbrochen, um wieder repariert zu werden. Aber man konnte von vorne anfangen... der Copy Ninja fragte sich, wann diese Zeit für ihn gekommen war. Vielleicht würde er dann seinen Schüler, der nun so unschuldig vor ihm lag, wiedersehen.

Naruto war derjenige, der als erstes sprach.

„Idiot."

* * *

_Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir soviel Leid zugefügt habe._

_

* * *

_

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

**Anm.: **Hm, es war mir ein Bedürfnis, das zu schreiben... . Ich find es selbst nicht toll, dass es kein Happy End ist, aber nunja... ich sehe leider keins für Itachi kommen.


End file.
